erudite_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheReturnOfTheKing/Battle for Polvora Outline (critique appreciated)
So, this is my outline for how Battle for Polvora should play out. Feel free to critique in the comments and add suggestions. Prologue: The Lost Soul I feel there's very little about this chapter to change. Chapter 1: A Second Tale To Tell Ditto. Chapter 2: The Greatest Feat of Engineering Double ditto. Chapter 3: Paradise Found Triple ditto. Chapter 4: The Halfling's Schemes OK, the one after this I actually have suggestions for :P Chapter 5: Bara/Murni Chapter A This one is an expansion of Intermediate Chapter and serves as an introduction to Segara. It's basically Murni giving Bara a tour of the nation and some backstory exposition. Very little time passes within the loop. Chapter 6: Prelude to Bombing Run A Establishes the events which lead to the first bombing run, as well as our characters becoming more familiar with the ship. I suggest we get familiar with it too. Chapter 7: Bombing Run A The first bombing run. May be expanded or folded into Chapter 6 depending on what happens and, more specifically, what's getting bombed. Chapter 8: Bara/Murni Chapter B Further details the Bara/Murmi romantic subplot and foreshadows Murni's fall from grace. Chapter 9: Bombing Run B The second bombing run and events taking place during it. May be expanded if necessary. Chapter 10: Post-Bombing Run B Character Development When Percival hears that their next bombing run is in the Picos Mountains, he begins musing about rescuing his sister. Might include some content from The Secret Side Mission, as well as detailing Tigeleman's unexpected wisdom. Chapter 11: Paradise Lost Expand, obviously. Perhaps more details of Polvora's destruction. Chapter 12: The Death of Innocence Should be expanded, but not sure how or how much. Chapter 13: The Secret Side Mission Keep mostly the same. Chapter 14: Picos Mountains Finish and expand the reveal a little. Ends with Percival a prisoner of the barbarians as the bombing run is about to begin. Chapter 15: The Countdown Begins Harus finds an unconscious Gabrielle, who confesses what happened. Harus is torn on what to do, and he decides to inform Erebellis so he can delay the bombing. Chapter 16: Percival's Sister Percival meets his sister and prepares an escape. Chapter 17: Civil War Harus tells Erebellis what happened and to delay the bombing run. However, after some deliberation, Erebellis decides to go ahead with the bombing and orders Gabrielle to be confined to the brig for helping Percival. Harus and Tigeleman protest and are also arrested. Or maybe not, and they help Gabrielle escape? Anyway, the party is split. Chapter 18: Escape A Details the parallel escapes of Percival/sister and Harus/Gabrielle/Tigeleman. The three manage to get off the airship, but they can't stop the bombing. Perhaps they have some sort of smaller aircraft which can only hold four people and they try to rescue Percival. However, Percival forces his sister onto the craft and tells them to flee the mines before the bombing begins. They reluctantly agree and fly away as the bombs are dropped and the mines vanish in a blast of light. Chapter 19: Escape B Now that the bombing is complete, Erebellis is able to pursue the party (plus sister). He is extremely reluctant to do so, and here we get inside his head in order to expand on his philosophy - basically, that the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, might makes right, the ends justify the means and so on and so forth. Anyway, the airship chases the fleeing party (plus sister) over the ocean and is about to fire on them, when just in the nick of time, Bara arrives to crash the ship into the sea and save the party (plus sister). Epilogue: A New Destination/From Failing Hands, We Throw The Torch On some island or someplace, they mourn Percival's loss and Gabrielle consoles his sister. They choose where to put her until the war is over, somewhere she'll be safe. In the meantime, Bara and Harus catch up and the party discusses what to do about Murni. They decide that the only way they'll stand a chance against Murni is to get the Volveros Party and the Empire to stop fighting. They also want to enlist the help of the Rising Sun, since they have superior magitek that could prove useful. They have some sort of funeral for Percival, then set off on a quest to achieve peace and save the world. What do you think? Are some chapters unnecessary? Could some do with expanding into more chapters? What do you think about the titles I came up with? Let me know below :) Category:Blog posts